AT-After Tris
by fangirl1027
Summary: This is about Four and his realization. Some of you will disagree with me, but this is just what I think happened.
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION: IF ANY HATE IS SENT TO ME, I WILL REPORT & BLOCK YOU. THANK YOU**

{this is in Four's point of view...} 

After Tris died, life didn't feel right. I knew she was the love of my life and I couldn't live without her. I was in a bad phase of depression...NO IT'S NOT A PHASE, IT'S LIFELONG. I realized something else, too. It was with my fears. I had one more...living without Tris. I was not four anymore, but Five.


	2. Chapter 1

The moment that Tris died, I knew something was off. I was constantly weeping in secret. I would only eat once a day. And I would only talk to other people once a week. I also felt like I was afraid of something. What? I don't know. Maybe her. Maybe the thought of losing her-which I did. I didn't know, but I had to find out. I went to find Christina. She would be able to help...

"Christina! Come with me!" I screamed. (she was far away)

She ran toward me, looking confused.

"What is it, Four?" she asked.

"Just follow me. I'll show you.." I said. I knew what had to be done, but I didn't know what her reaction would be...

I led her to the room where you found out your fears. I sat down on the chair-the same one Tris sat at not much more than a year ago.

"Christina, we need to go through my fears...I think I have another..." I said, scared.

"Wha-what do you mean...?" she asked, eyes full of tears.

"I think I'm afraid of one more thing, but to be sure, you need to watch." I said.

"F-fine." she said, sobbing.


	3. Chapter 2

It was over. I got out of the simulation, weak, and sobbing.

"You-you have another fear..." Christina said, still sobbing and in shock.

"Ye-ye-yes," I said,

"And it's the fear of being without Tris..." she said, the sobbing slowing down.

"Christina, I don't know what to do. Ever since Tris died, I've felt different. I think I'm depressed. She was the love of my life, and I was going to propose to her if she made it. I had the ring and all. I just can't live without her. I think I need to go too, so I can be with her forever. If I don't, my whole life will be ruined and I won't be happy again!" I said, quickly.

"NO! FOUR, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IF YOU GO, I'M GOING WITH YOU. YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH SINCE CALEB IS A HOT MESS! PLEASE FOUR, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME. YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at me.

"Fine, I won't go-for now. One day, I may not be able to take it anymore. Christina, you need to understand..." I said.


	4. Chapter 3

We headed back to headquarters. When we arrived, Evelyn sat, crying. Christina silently walked away, while I approached Evelyn.

"What's wrong, Evelyn?" I asked.

"Tobias! Please don't take your life!" she said, quickly and still full of tears.

"What makes you think I would do that?" I asked.

"Caleb Prior just took his right before my very eyes so that he could be with his family. Natalie. Andrew. And Beatrice..." she said.

I walked away full of even more sadness. Even though Caleb and I weren't very close, and he betrayed his own sister, I still loved him. He was one of the only people I had who understood. Now it was just me and Christina. All alone. With nobody for support. Except for Peter, but he never really loved Tris. He just hated everybody who he came across.

That night, I went to Christina's room because we needed to talk.

"Christina?" I whispered with a silent knock. It was ten o'clock at night, but I couldn't stand to not talk to her.

"Yes? Four? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes. Now please open up!" I said.

She opened the door for me, not looking surprised since we had tons of late night talks.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"About what?" she asked back.

"Caleb?" I said.

"Oh yes. It's a shame. He was very good looking. But why? Why would he do that? He could be with us. Well, I could understand. But? Hmm," she mumbled to herself.

"Anyways, it's time for me to do the same," I said.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-our! Do not do this to me. If you do this to me, I won't ever forgive you. I cannot live without you. YOU GIVE ME THE SUPPORT I NEED! Unless..we...plan...it...together...and...we...both...commit...suicide..." she said.

"My mother though. She would find out somehow!" I say.

"Then we need to be very sneaky!" she says.


	5. Chapter 4

I went back to my room. I didn't want Christina to end her life. She had people to live for. The only person I had to live for was Tris. Now she was gone. I had nobody to live for. Nobody lived for me. It was the end of me as we knew it.

Christina and I decided to meet up every night at midnight in her room to plan our death. I'd call Evelyn mom, tell her I love her, and go in front of her. If we were to take our lives, we were required to do it in front of Evelyn, with reason.

FIFTEEN NIGHTS LATER-

After the fifteenth night of planning, it was finally time. It was a dull Friday morning. No sun in sight. Storms. Christina and I were ready. We both had a knife and were heading to Evelyn's office together. This would be it...


	6. Chapter 5

We walked into Evelyn's office, knives in our pockets. I couldn't help but think that Christina had to live. I needed to stop her. Somehow. No matter what.

"What do you need?" Evelyn asked.

"Evelyn, we are sorry we have come to you at a time like this. It is time we must go..." we said at the same time.

"TOBIAS... NO!" Evelyn screamed.

And then...Tris appeared to me. Wearing what she was when I first met her. Her Abnigation oufit, with her tattoos she got in Dauntless. Her hair long again.

"You have to stop Christina and please come with me...I need you!" she said. She had her arms out, ready to welcome me.

"Christina, you can't do this. At Tris's request, you can't. There's somebody out there for you, and you don't know it. Please, continue your life. One day, when it is truly time for you, you can join us. I just know it's my time.." I said, starting to cry.


	7. Chapter 6

CHRISTINA'S POINT OF VIEW FROM HERE TO STATED OTHERWISE:

Four passed away almost immediately after telling me those words. Not from suicide, but from another cause that nobody knew of. I didn't know what his words meant, but I'd stay to find out. I'd stay to find "the one" for me. I'd stay for him.

I would never again try to take my life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Four years later**

It was the fourth death anniversary of Four. Usually, I would sit alone and cry, but I felt like I had to do something different this year. Something he would do...

I'd get a tattoo...even though he only had one-that I knew of-and I never had seen it...

I headed over to the tattoo place, and looked through the many pages of tattoos. There was one that specifically caught my eye..I just knew I had to get it in hour of both Four and Tris...


	9. Chapter 8

The Abnegation symbol. I wold get the Abnegation symbol. But not just the Abnegation symbol. I'd also have their names somehow incorporated in it. In honor of their bravery and sacrifice for our city.

I sait down in one of the chairs...waiting for somebody to come and give me my tattoo. After five minutes, a tall, handsome man, full of tattoos came over. He had tan skin and oh-so-perfect hair. I almost instantly fell in love with him! 

"Well hello there. I'm Jake. You are?" he said. He had the deepest voice e-v-e-r.

"Hi. I'm Christina. You're adorable!" I responded, embarrassed.

"Well, Christina. You are too. What tattoo would you like?" he said...even more perfect.

"I have a personalized o-" I said. He cut me off...

"We're not supposed to do those...the last person who got one, was Four. He did it in secret and nobody knew. Tori did it. She told me when he died. But I swore I'd only tell somebody if this came about...and it did. So, draw out your design, and bring it back tomorrow. I'll take it and give you my room number. Every night at midnight, you will come and we will work on it. Got it?" he said.

"Got it. Thank you Jake. You're the best!" I said. I even threw in a little peck on the cheek. He blushed. Oh. My. Goodness. HE BLUSHED! I got started almost immediately. I really didn't want to have to wait for tomorrow, but I guess I would have to...


	10. Chapter 9

I walked back to my room, feeling overwhelmed by joy. As soon as I walked through my door, I ran to my room, got my paper and a pencil, and began my sketching of a tattoo. I decided I would add onto the tatter. I would also have Edward's name added onto my back, but a line would be connecting his name to the Abnegation symbol. I would also have a picture of the candor headquarters tattooed under the Abnegation symbol. For some reason, I felt that this was going to be the best decision I've ever made. I had no clue why though.

I finished at midnight. I was exhausted, so I went to bed. That night, I dreamt about Tris and Four. They appeared to me saying:  
"Jake is the one you are going to marry. You will have two children. A boy and a girl. Name them both a name of a faction in honor of every fallen soul from the point in time where people were being killed at the snap of a finger...we believe in you Christina. Don't mess things up with Jake! He really likes you, even loves. He's planning on asking you out! We love you so much! By the way, we're "married"!"

I woke up around ten in the morning, my face wet from sweat. I needed to do as Tris and Four told me to do. It was a sign. I sign I needed to figure out.


	11. Chapter 10

Around noon, there was a voice on the speaker that did NOT sound like Evelyn's. It stated:  
"The factions are coming back. We will not take Divergent's lives, but they will have their own faction. It will be called Divergent...everybody, report to Evelyn's office calmly. Soldiers will escort you. This is Evelyn, I am just tired. Form a line outside of Evelyn's office please. Thank you!"

I then knew I needed to add to my tattoo...I needed to find out the Divergent symbol so I could add that. Something DID NOT feel right about not having the symbol on me. Maybe because Tris was 100% Divergent?

A soldier grabbed me by the arm-lightly-and brought me to Evelyn's office. I was first. Instead of Evelyn behind the desk, there was a woman who looked like Jeanine. Evelyn laid dead on the floor in front of her desk. Oh, no! This was NOT good.

She came up to me, and introduced herself as Jeanine's long lost daughter whom she had with Andrew PRIOR while they were still in Erudite. She. Was. Tris's. Half. Sister. And. She. Killed. Tris's. Husbands. Mother.


	12. Chapter 11

She put a device against my head and waited for results to come up. I was Dauntless. In addition to that, I was a Dauntless LEADER since I was first and I had already been in Dauntless. Everybody was expected to find a husband/wife to start a family to increase the population even more...well that is if you were 18+...which I was.

After everybody got tested, she got on the speaker and read everybody everybody else's results. Jake was second and he was Dauntless. One of the CO-LEADERS. I was head.

Peter, who I had forgotten about, was Dauntless. Another CO-LEADER.

_  
I arrived at Jake's room at exactly midnight. It was everybody's last night in these rooms, so we HAD to finish tonight.

"Well, hello there Christina! Before we start, I have a question for you...**gets down on one knee and pulls out ring**...will you marry me?" he asks. "Oh. My. God. YES!" I say

Even though we just met, it all felt right. The only thing was that we had to do the wedding on our own, so we would just do it now. We exchanged promises, and got to work on my tattoo. Since we were "married", I took my shirt and bra off so that he could do the tattoo.

After three hours of work, he finally completed the tattoo. It was amazing!

The next morning, we woke up next to each other. It was noon already. We really needed the sleep. Over the speaker, there was an announcement that we had to gather our things and go to our spouse's/boyfriend/girlfriend's room so the soirees could bring us to our room that we would share. I hurried to my room, collected EVERYTHING besides clothes, and headed to Jake's room.

"Where's your bag full of clothes? I can put them in with mine since I only have two pairs of Dauntless clothes..." he said "I didn't bring any. I need a fresh start for style..." I replied.

He gave me a kiss, and we waited outside of his door. He didn't have a lot of things, but neither did I.

A solider came and escorted us to our new apartment in Dauntless headquarters. We had to do the jump like we did when we were initiated. It wasn't scary since I knew what was at the bottom. All of the leaders and co-leaders would have to prepare for the sixteen year olds. We had a week! This would be a very stressful week!


	13. Chapter 12

The week passed quickly. Not only did it pass quickly, but it was also very hectic. Yesterday, the sixteen year olds went into school and took the "test" telling them what faction suited them best.

_  
 **The Choosing Ceremony**

As Jake and I were walking into the same building we chose in, we saw a list of people who died serving our city. There was one name that caught my attention, and caused me to start to cry...

Andrew Prior

Natalie Prior

 **Beatrice Prior**

And so on...

Jake took my hand and lightly squeezed it. He somehow made me stop crying. We continued to walk to the top of the building. The Abnegation let us take the elevator, while they took the stairs. I remembered Tris, doing the same when she was in Abnegation. Actually, now that I think about it, she did that a lot. I always noticed her and wanted to be her friend, but never had the guts to. I really didn't do anything very selfless when I was in Candor. The only reason I really didn't talk to Tris was for two reasons. One, people of different factions weren't really supposed to communicate a whole lot. Two, I knew that a girl as good as her would _never_ think a girl like me was good enough to hang out with, even if she was selfless.

We arrived at the top. Jeanine's daughter gave us a speech and told the "choosers" the meaning behind each faction. I really hated Jeanine's daughter. She KILLED Evelyn, took over the entire city, AND ruined our freedom. We deserved to be free and I had to somehow put a stop to this. The only good thing about her was that if you chose to leave the city, you could ask for a "leave dismisser". Jake and I had talked about asking for one throughout the week. The only thing that worried us was that we didn't know where we would go. Going where Tris died would bring back too many memories.

From zoning out during the speech, I didn't realize that I was called up to talk about Dauntless. The leader of each faction had to give a speech that we DIDN'T know about. I was totally unprepared. Jeanine's daughter, Alice, came up to me, and pulled me to the front. She gave me a bruise on my arm! The leaders of every faction were standing at the front, waiting for me to give my speech. I looked around, looking for the Divergent. I immediately saw Uriah. Leader of Divergent. He was at the end of the line.

After we all gave our little speeches we had to take the knife and show the "choosers" what to do. It wasn't as painful as the first time, but it still hurt. We all headed back to our seats. Alice called up the "choosers" up one by one. Fifteen people joined Dauntless, ten Abnegation, twelve Candor, thirteen Amity, sixteen Erudite, and five people had no choice but to go to Dauntless, because they were Dauntless!

There weren't a whole lot of sixteen year olds because not a lot of people had kids because they didn't feel forced to. However, there were at least twice as many fifteen year olds, so next year it would be a little more hectic.

As we were heading to the train, I threw up. I didn't know why, but I felt really sick! I wondered what was going on...


	14. Chapter 13

All of the candidates were able to get onto the train, but there was one who had trouble. Like Tris. She actually looked like Tris too. And she came from Abnegation. This had me wondering what went on between Four and Tris...I needed to find out. That left me with two things I needed to figure out...why I felt sick and why there was a girl just. like. Tris!

Once we arrived, it was time to do the jump from the train to the rooftop of the building. We lost two candidates to the jump. They were holding hands and it looked like they tried to die.

We asked who wanted to make the jump first, not telling them what was at the bottom to test their bravery. The girl like Tris volunteered. I whispered to her, "Come by me in the cafe for dinner. I need to talk to you,".

She looked at me weirdly, and jumped. After all of the candidates jumped, I got their names. She went by the name of Jamie...a name that Tris used to tell me she loved. I was starting to think that she was Tris's child...


	15. Chapter 14

I got to take the newbies. Jake helped me and Peter took the Dauntless starters. This time, everybody got a roommate and went into an apartment. There were no factionless anymore. Jamie got a girl named Chris. She wasn't weak, but not too tough. She wasn't mean, but not a very emotional person.

It was finally dinner. I headed to the cafe. Jamie came by me with Chris.  
"What was it that you need?" she asked nicely.

"Who are your parents?" I asked.

"I can't say..." she replied.

"Let me guess...Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton," I said.

"Umm...yes. You cannot tell anybody!" she said really quickly.  
"It's fine. I won't. I was very close with your mother and father. You can go where you want to now..." I said.

She stayed with me and Jake for the dinner. I was glad. I felt the presence of Tris and Four when she was with me.

That night, something unforgettable happened. Something that would change my life forever...


	16. Chapter 15

Jake and I were heading back to our apartment when there was a loud "BOOM!" Nobody knew what it was. The alarm went off and we needed to take cover immediately. We all ran back to the cafeteria and went into the secret door that lead to a giant bulletproof room. There were bunks and food for each person. We had just enough extra for all of the newbies. As I was getting onto the bed, I puked again. I needed to take a pregnancy test to see if I was pregnant. I went to almost every woman in the room, asking for a test. Finally, somebody had some. She gave me three, just to be sure. I took all three. The first came up positive. Second, positive. Third, positive. I. Was. Pregnant.

Just when everybody was going to bed, I told Jake. We were both filled with excitement.

Within two hours, everybody was asleep except for me and Jamie. She was on the top bunk and Jake and I were on the bottom one. She hopped down, and congratulated me. We started whisper-talking to each other. Another hour passed, and another "BOOM!" came. Everybody woke up. We heard loud footsteps and screaming coming toward the door. The door started to shake. Somebody was trying to do something to us. But why? What did we do? We hurried into our next safety area. They got into the first. Another "BOOM!". We went into the third, four, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, and so on. They were still in the first, trying to get into the second. We were in our fifteenth, and last. The most protective of them all. If they got in, there was big trouble.

Around noon the next day, we heard them try to shake the door to the last one. They got in after two hours of trying. It was just some old Dauntless who were setting off fireworks. We got all worked up for nothing. They wanted to know why we were hiding from them. From the look of their faces, they looked drunk. We all finally went to our apartments to get rest. We would begin training the next day.

I guess I would have to be really careful since there was a baby on the way. (;


End file.
